


You and I

by DisguisedasInnocent



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wandering through the forest has never been the best of ideas, especially alone. Injured and alone following the fall of the Mountain, Clarke finds Lexa’s camp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and I

**Author's Note:**

> An extremely short one-shot primarily written listening to a lot of Shinedown.

There's blood on her hands.

It clings to her skin, seeping into the deep cracks that run across her palms, and then dribbling off the tips of her nails. It stains the bottom edges of her skin, turning the dark grey fabric brown with dried and congealed blood. Your eyes follow the curve of her wrist, then the straight line of her forearm, across to the place where her hand pushed against her ribs. 

Your heart lurches upwards through your chest into your throat.

The blood seeps through the fabric of her shirt, clinging to her skin and strips of material stretched taut across her stomach. There's a wide tear cut through the shirt, and in the midst of crimson red, you see pale cream. Her muscle flutters in the open air, through the hole in her shirt and the tear in her skin. 

"Lexa," You hear the sound of your name on her lips. It is as sweet as your memory provides for you as you sleep. You hear that sound often in the space between waking and sleeping. The sound of her voice wrapped around the sound of your name, dripping with the warmth and subtle affection only Clarke possessed for you. 

You move before your brain recognises your muscles demands. Her body quakes, her knees threatening to crumble, but you do not let her fall to the ground. Your arms curl around her waist, halting the decent of her body, cradling her head to your chest as you curl your arms around her torso. 

"Clarke," You whisper her name, swallowing back the harsh desperation that clings to your words, "Yu gonplei no ste odon." 

"Lexa," She blinks, tilting her head back slightly, until the back of her skull rests on your shoulder. She looks upwards at you from behind soft blue irises, her eyes taking in the curve of your face, and the tremble of your lips. "I'm... I'm sorry."

"No." You ignore the way that the word tumbles from your mouth. You ignore the way that it sounds childish, because you are the Commander of the Trigedakru and you understand death. It is your intimate companion throughout life, but you refuse, despite the blood that leaks out of Clarke's body, to accept her death as easily as the rest. "Fetch Nyko, ai fisa." 

You do not bother to pay attention to the sound of moving feet in the wake of your words, and instead, keep your eyes focused on Clarke's beautiful blue eyes. You lift your spare hand to stroke the tip of your finger across her cheek, curling your fingers around her mandible, before dropping a kiss onto the dirt-covered expanse of her forehead. 

"I followed." Clarke mumbled as she coughed against your skin, wheezing for air through the ache in her lungs. "Did... Did I take too long?"

"No." You murmur into her hair, breathing in the scent of the forest, sweat, and Clarke. "You came quickly. I did not think you would wish to find me."

She shook her head and smiled, her lips painted red, before she answered your words. "I forgave you Lexa." 

Your heart trembles in your chest. "Then you cannot pass now." You murmur as you adjust the weight of her body to settle her torso against your chest. "We have much to accomplish together. I... I must show you Polis, show you what we can be, prove myself."

Her eyes darken slightly, but the smile that lifts the corners of her lips reassures your heart. "I'd like that."

You watch her eyes slide closed in exhaustion as Nyko arrives to kneel at your side. His fingers clutch at her shirt, angry curses falling from his lips, as he begins to heal her wounds. 

Five days later, you awaken from sleep to find Clarke's eyes focused on your face. Your lips lift hopefully, desperately, as you lean forward to brush your fingers across Clarke's mouth. "Clarke," You sigh her name, feeling the emotion of the word fill your chest, and bubble through your veins. "You're awake."

"I wanted to see Polis." She murmurs hoarsely. Her voice is a soft croak, but it brings tears to your eyes.

"And I will show you." You lean forward to place a gentle kiss against Clarke's forehead before sitting back into the wicker chair, "When you have recovered from the trap."

You listen to the sound of Clarke's amused huff as she reclines fully into the fur blankets and plump down pillow. "Perhaps," She drawls quietly, forcing your eyes to focus on the slight curve of her mouth. "You should mark your Reaper traps better." 

"Then they would be less effective." You answer, feeling an answering smile overtake your lips. "Perhaps, it is best if you do not venture into the woods alone from now on. I will guide you instead."

Clarke hums and you allow the sound to fill your chest with soft bright warmth. "Yes, that sounds better."


End file.
